Secrets
by isabellacrown1
Summary: DJ overhears the conversation between Isabella, Rose and Finn. He promises to get them off of the planet. Adventure ensues.


The worst place with the worst people. Cantonica. You had never been before, you were never rich or interested enough, so didn't know what to expect.

When you arrived you were greeted with the filthy rich, the obnoxiously beautiful and the shimmering surroundings. It was definitely a sight to seduce you but you were there for a reason.

You were searching for the master codebreaker and you split up to do so.

However, of course, you land into trouble.

You spotted the hacker, you were _so_ close and then you felt as stun gun in your back.

The next you knew, you were being dragged off to a cell with Finn and Rose because that's just your luck.

* * *

"The fleet is running on fumes. Without a code-breaker to break us onto Snoke's Stardestroyer––" Rose told of the both of you as she checked the fuel. Finn's fist against the cell's bars cut her off and you just wrapped your arms around yourself.

"What do we do?" You asked them both,

"I don't know. Unless you got a thief in your pocket, our plan is shot." Finn stormed over to the bunk and sat down beside Rose.

That's when you heard a grumble from the other side of the cell.

"What?" Rose asked,

"What?" The mystery man spoke again.

"What?" Rose repeated, more confused than before.

"Sorry but I just couldn't help but overhear all the stuff you were saying really loudly while I was trying to sleep." The man sat up from his bed and smirked in your direction.

You couldn't see his face properly but you could his eyes in the light.

The three of you remained silent.

"Codebreaker? Thief? I can do it." The stranger informed you rather confidently.

"We're not talking about picking pockets, okay?" You told him, the man grinned, his eyes never leaving you.

" _Ahh_ _yeah_ , don't let the wrapper fool you, sweetheart." The man rose to his feet, opening his arms as if introducing himself. "Me and the First Order codage go way back. And, uh, if the price is right I can break you into old man Snoke's Boudoir." The stranger placed some leather boots on his shoulders and picked his teeth with some sort of card.

You just stared at him in curiosity but Rose blew him off.

"You know, we got it covered." Rose denied him and you watched him walk toward the door and unlock it with the same card he picked his teeth with.

You scoffed a laugh as he slipped through with a smirk and a wink in your direction.

"Did he just––?" Finn asked, as shocked as you all were.

"Yeah," Rose was the first to lead out and you followed swiftly behind. Running in the opposite direction to the sly criminal.

"How do we get out of here?!" Rose yelled, "This way!" She noticed a hatch in the floor and you helped to lift it to escape.

"Is it safe?!" Finn questioned, you just grabbed his forearm and pulled him down.

"Guess we'll find out." You told him.

* * *

The tunnel lead to the stables and you weren't surprised with the stench of dung.

"The cops will be here any minute. What now?" Finn asked you and Rose.

You watched a fathier approach the stable door but didn't warn Finn in the amusement of watching him stagger back at the sound of their call.

Rose giggled and you smiled.

They _were_ very pretty.

You stepped forward and went to touch ones face but Rose opening the door stopped you.

One of the stable boys was inside the stable with a fathier and went to alert the guards when Rose stopped him.

"No, wait! Please don't!" She begged, rushing forward. The boy hesitated and Rose showed him a symbol of the resistance. "We're with the resistance."

The boy slowly retracted his hand and that's when you had a plan.

You waited the cops to show up and with the help of the stable boy, you managed to escape.

Unleashing a whole herd of Fathiers seemed like a great distraction as you rose away on one until the time came to it and you realised that you'd have to stay undercover in order not to be shot at.

You were on a separate fathier to Rose and Finn in fear of hurting the creature but it didn't matter as the herd followed one another out to the fields and through the casino, wrecking everything in their path.

You managed to disband from the rest of the flock and losing the cops for a moment but you ended up on your ass on the floor as you just about managed to stop before a cliff.

"We're trapped." Rose uttered as you were stuck between the cops and a cliff.

"It was worth it though." You smiled as you noticed the herd grazing off to the side.

"Tear up that town, make it hurt." Finn agreed.

Rose took it upon her to unsaddle both of the fathiers you rode.

"Go." She told them and they did. "Now it's worth it." Rose corrected you both.

Suddenly, a bright flash of headlights caught your attention and you placed yourself in-between the ship and Rose and Finn.

"They found us." You called over the loud roar of the ship.

"BB-8!" Finn pointed out the droid as the hatch opened up. "Wait, are you flying that thing?!"

That's when the thief from before descended the stairs.

"Ahh! Any of you need a lift?" The man asked with a cocky smile. You furrowed your eyebrows at him but still smiled.

"Come on!" You lead this time and jumped aboard the ship.

"Welcome aboard, princess." The stranger smirked as you nudged past him to get inside.

* * *

Once inside, you all headed straight to the cockpit to get the hell out of there.

"You can actually do this right?" Rose asked your replacement codebreaker.

"Yeah, about that…" The stranger winced, you prayed that he wasn't about to say that he couldn't and only told you he was a codebreaker in order to escape.

Rose, you and Finn all turned to face the man.

"Guys, sweetheart––" He winked at you once again which caused you to fold your arms across your chest. "––I can do it. But there is the pre-do it conversation about price."

"If you do it the resistance will give you whatever you want." Rose informed him. You noticed his eyes flicker up and down your body and almost called him out on it.

"What do you have deposit wise?" He asked, his eyes meeting yours.

"Are you kidding me? Look at us." Finn scoffed.

"If you're looking at me for that deposit, think again, macho." You shook your head in disbelief.

"Hey, everyone likes a little company." He shrugged, still wearing that cocky smirk on his face.

"And what makes you think I want yours?" You cocked your eyebrow at the man, Finn and Rose were watching silently from the sidelines.

"T-t-t-t-the redness in your cheeks, darlin." The man hid behind his cup as you struggled to defend yourself. "Anyways, since that cards off the table, I'll take that." He gestured to the medallion tied around Rose's neck.

"No, we gave you our word, you're gonna get paid. That should be enough." Finn immediately spoke up. He knew what it meant to Rose.

"Guys, I wanna keep helping but no something, n-n-n-no doing." The thief shrugged.

"Listen here––" Finn went to renegotiate but Rose had already handed the medallion over.

"Now I can help." The thief stood up and left the room and Finn followed, leaving you and Rose alone.

"He's right in saying you did go red when he looked at you. In fact, you two have been eyeing each other up since the jail cell." Rose openly said.

You rolled your eyes, trying to brush the thought away.

"He's a thief and criminal." You said it as if you could never find a criminal attractive.

"So?" Rose leant towards you. "Doesn't mean you two don't like each other."

"Yes it does." You argued then ventured down to where the boys were.

The thief sat on the couch and Finn sat opposite him.

When Finn saw you enter, he stood and left, probably to talk with Rose.

"Alone at last." The man stood and neared you.

"You're a pig." You told him, but he just laughed.

"What's your n-n-n-n-name, princess?" He asked you, holding out his hand for yours.

You cautiously took his and introduced yourself.

"(y/n). And what do they call you when they put up your 'wanted' posters?" You asked,

"DJ." He told you, bringing your hand to his lips.

"Guys! We're approaching!" Rose called down to you.

You withdrew your hand, cleared your throat, then returned upstairs.

* * *

"Cloaking our approach, we should be off their scopes." DJ tapped away on his codebreaking contraption. "And then, we slice a slit in their shield - blip bloppidity bloop - and slip right through." With that, he did it. He got the ship inside.

When you exited the ship, Finn took you to the laundry room so that you could all look the part.

"Avert your eyes." You had to tell DJ as you slipped into some new pants. DJ's eyes were on your legs and it made you blush like before.

"Can't help it, sweetheart." He defended himself, rather poorly.

Once you all looked the part, you made your way through the ship. You'd be lying if you said your heart wasn't in your throat.

You were glad DJ was beside you and when you finally reached the door, you all were look outs as he fiddled with what he needed to.

You had to suppress a smile when he returned the medallion to Rose after he used it to break open the a second hatch.

"Am I your hero yet, darlin?" He leant back and asked you.

"You will be when you open the door." You couldn't help but flirt back and the man smiled at that.

When DJ finally did it, you couldn't help but squeal a little with happiness. You held onto his shoulder and kissed his cheek to which only made his ego and his smirk grow.

But you celebrated too soon because almost immediately after, the Stormtroopers showed up.

* * *

You were taken before the Trooper army, Captain Phasma and Hux for what you thought would be certain death.

You watched Hux backhand Finn before your eyes caught hold of DJ off to the side.

"You lying snake!" Rose barked at him.

You stared at him in disbelief and shook your head but he just avoided you.

"We got caught, I cut a deal."


End file.
